


It's Yours, My Demon

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I please for fic where Omega Sam found out a couple a days before the last episode that he is pregnant with Dean's child, but now his alpha is a demon and Sam is doesn't know what to do, but the demon!Dean finds out ... (knotting, bottom!Sam, happy ending)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Yours, My Demon

**Author's Note:**

> If you could hold off on your requests until Friday (just for this week) I'd really appreciate it, as I have lots of tests i need to focus on.

**Prompt** : Could I please for fic where Omega Sam found out a couple a days before the last episode that he is pregnant with Dean's child, but now his alpha is a demon and Sam is doesn't know what to do, but the demon!Dean finds out ... (knotting, bottom!Sam, happy ending)?

 

Sam was in a bit of a bind.

Before he and Dean left to go after Metatron, they’d had one more round of life-affirming, magical, passionate sex. If either of them were to die that night, at least they could have one more moment when all that mattered was their love for each other. And they had that. They whispered their devotion and Sam held back tears as his alpha confronted the wicked angel.

When Sam watched his brother die, his life might has well have ended also.

And now, when Sam was sitting alone in the bathroom, weeping for the loss of his brother, a positive pregnancy stick resting by his side. Dean may have been alive, but he was a demon. Sam hated demons, which made this situation complicated. Dean was as good as dead, and now Sam had his baby.

Sam didn’t even know where Dean was. This wasn’t going to work out well for him. Even if he could find Dean, what if the demon wanted him to abort the baby? What if Dean tried to kill the baby? Sam cupped his stomach with his hand. He couldn’t imagine it. He loved his baby even though he wasn’t more than a little bundle of cells in his uterus. So would he have to give up the baby to keep Dean? Would he have to give up Dean to keep the baby?

He shuddered. He didn’t think he could give up either of them. He wanted his baby and he wanted his alpha. So far, he only knew where one of those things was because it was _growing inside him_. He didn’t even know where to start looking for Dean.

*  
It crushed him that he needed Crowley’s help to find his brother. The person he hated most in the world was the only way he could find the person he loved most in the world. And the look of pure venom that Dean gave up when he was locked in the handcuffs made Sam’s eyes water a little. He kept it together because he didn’t want to give the demon any more ammo that he already had.

Dean had quite enough, however. He hit Sam in every place that it hurt and he wanted to kill the awful thing inside his brother. He wanted his beautiful brother back who took care of him and promised Sam that come whatever he would be there, protecting Dean until his last moment.

Sam was standing with a syringe of his blood, waiting to press the needle into his arm. “Why do you want to save me so badly anyways?” Dean asked.

“You’re my brother,” Sam said honestly. “And my alpha. I love you and need you.”  
Dean sneered. “A sad excuse for an omega. When you’re not whining about the hunting life, you’re whining about not having kids, or having to cover up your mating bite, or something stupid like that. I never would have mated you if I knew I’d be stuck with your lame ass all my life. As soon as I get out of here, I’m breaking that bond.”  
Sam’s eyes widened. “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me,” Dean snapped.

“I’ll die,” Sam pleaded.

“If only,” Dean muttered. “If I thought it really would kill you, I would have broken it a while back. It’s not like I didn’t have sex with a million other people.”  
Sam whined. “That’s not okay.”

“There you go again, bitching,” Dean deadpanned. “You big baby. Why are you so desperate? You pregnant or something?”  
Sam involuntarily froze. His eyes widened with fear. “N-no,” He stammered. He sounded unconvincing even to his own ears.

A smirked dawned on Dean’s face. “It’s mine, isn’t it? You’re pregnant with my baby. And you want to cure me so I can take care of your stupid kid.”  
“It’s not my fault,” Sam muttered. “You were the one that decided we didn’t need a condom. And the baby isn’t the only reason that I wanted you home. I love you.”

“Well, I don’t want anything to do with you or your baby.” Dean said. He tugged at his bonds again and Sam shoved the needle in his arm. Dean roared and fought to get loose.  “Get the fuck away from me!”

“No!” Sam retorted. “I’m gonna save you if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Trust me,” the demon snarled. “It will be.”

*

Sam didn’t know how much more blood he could lose before he had to give up. He wanted his brother back so badly. There were already tiny signs of humanity creeping back into Dean, but they were vastly outweighed by the nasty dark spots. Sam put more blood into his syringe and ignored Dean’s glare.

Sam crept over to Dean with the needle out. “I want you to undo one of my hands,” Dean demanded.

“No way,” Sam responded automatically. “I don’t trust you.”  
“I want to feel your stomach,” Dean explained.

Sam snorted. “That’s believable.”

“C’mon, Sam. I’m a demon asshole but I want to feel my baby.”

“I trust you as far as I can throw you,” Sam retorted.

“Now,” Dean ordered. His eyes narrowed and it was almost impossible for Sam to deny his alpha. It was so ingrained in his body to follow Dean’s every command. So he circled to the back of the chair and carefully helped one and only one of Dean’s hands free. It immediately went to Sam’s belly. The omega froze in fear but Dean didn’t do anything except run his hand over the skin. “When will you start showing?”

“Not for another month,” Sam admitted. The feeling of his alpha rubbing his stomach and the fascinated look had Sam getting the tiniest bit turned on. He’d missed attention from his alpha.

Dean seemed to pick up on it; stupid alpha senses that could always tell when Sam was becoming horny. He wiggled his eyebrows. “I thought you hated demons, Sammy, didn’t know you were turned on by them.”  
Sam flushed. “I can’t help it around you. You’re my alpha. It’s instinct.”

He smirked and slid his hand into Sam’s pants. “I’ve missed your ass. When I was fucking my way through half the omegas in the country I imagined it was your tight ass. They just didn’t compare. Too needy.”

The comments stung, so Sam knew the demon side of Dean was still inside him. But his hand was rubbing Sam’s stomach, which was a step in the right direction.

Dean’s finger grazed Sam’s wet hole and the omega twitched. Dean smirked and pushed his finger inside. His ass let Dean inside easily; Sam’s body had missed Dean just as much as his heart. “Take your pants off,” Dean commanded. Sam shimmed his pants off and then unbuckled Dean’s jeans. His beautiful cock popped out, wet and eager to get inside his omega. Sam moaned and shuffled forward so his hole was lined up to Dean’s cock. “Come on, Sammy, ride me,” Dean demanded.

Sam didn’t start immediately. He loved the full feeling that his alpha’s cock gave him and let his head roll back. Dean bucked his hips up. “Get with the show, cowboy.”

Sam lifted up and then sank back down. It was the first fuck he’d had since Dean died, and it was amazing. He gripped Dean’s shoulders to help him push up and down. Dean only had one hand free, and he used it to hold onto Sam’s side. He loved the idea that there would be bruises from Dean’s hand. “You’re _mine_ ,” Sam growled. “My alpha. Never fuck anyone else again.”  
Dean moaned. “Keep your ass in the air whenever I want it and I’ll never go again,” Dean agreed. “Nothing’s quite as good as your perfect ass, Sammy. Gonna fuck you until your ass burns, you little whore.”

Sam missed the sweet words of love that Dean used to bestow on him, but he’d be lying if he said that Dean’s filthy mouth wasn’t turning him on. His cock squelched inside Sam with the omega’s natural lubricant dripping down his thighs. Dean pushed his cock so it was brushing against Dean’s prostate. “I wish I could knock you up again and see you waddling with my kids. You’ll never get anyone else, no one else will ever love you. You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you Sammy?”

Sam nodded and leaned his head against Dean’s. “Yes, yes, I’m your slut, your omega, make me come, Dean! Please!”

Dean gripped Sam’s cock and stroked it up. He teased Sam, squeezing the base of his cock every time Sam came close to coming. His own cock shoved over and over into Sam. He felt Dean’s knot growing inside him. Dean was huge, even for an alpha’s standard, and Sam loved how much it filled him up. The knot inflated and Sam felt it tie them together. Dean came, his come filling Sam up inside. His alpha’s seed was inside him and it sent Sam over the edge. His come stained their shirts and he nuzzled into Dean’s neck.

He wasn’t sure if the demon would be okay with that, so he pulled back. Brilliant, confused green eyes met his.

“Sammy?”

He let out a sigh. “Welcome back, Dean.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
